desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Henderson
Josh Henderson portrays the role of Austin McCann on Desperate Housewives. Biography Josh Henderson was born in Dallas, Texas on October 25th 1981. Josh grew up in the south with his mother. He spent the majority of his youth in Oklahoma & Texas. He graduated from Tulsa Memorial Senior High School in May 2000. He moved back to Texas after graduation and auditioned for (2001) Pop Stars 2 in Dallas. Josh showed his critics when chosen as one of the six Pop Stars 2 winners. His band Scene23 successfully got through the recording process but their record label unfortunately went under. After Pop Stars 2, Josh was swimming in opportunity: Acting, singing, modeling. Josh was on the UPN show (2002-2003) "One on One" (2001) for several seasons. He also appeared on the hit ABC show "8 Simple Rules... for Dating My Teenage Daughter" (2002) where he met future (ex) girlfriend, Kaley Cuoco. Josh is often recognized for his appearance on MTV's (2004) "The Ashlee Simpson Show" (2004). He was Ashlee's boyfriend for two years and appeared in the first few episodes. What is curious about Josh is that he has one blue eye and one green eye, a condition known as heterochromia. In 2005 he played Nick Del Pietro in Yours, Mine & Ours next to Rene Russo and Dennis Quaid. During 2006 Josh starred in 2 films: Broken Bridges with Kelly Preston and Burt Reynolds and Fingerprints with Lou Diamond Phillips. Between 2006-2007, Josh played, during 17 episodes, Austin McCann, the adolescent son of Edie's sister, and at least as much a rascal and womanizer as she is a shameless man-eater, but for a teenager that's hopefully just a somewhat excusable fase. After masterly seducing and two-timing crafty Bree's dense daughter Danielle and silly Susan's smarter Julie, and getting caught with the last for shoplifting -all his doing, in fact- Edie manages to have Austin hired as one of the boy employees in Tom Scavo's pizzeria, contrasting with Danielle's smarter and reformed brother Andrew. Dense Danielle's pregnancy-confession causes the Hodge family to demand his departure... In 2008 he worked in the horror film April Fool's Day directed by Mitchell Altieri and Phil Flores. In 2009 Josh works in the film "The Jerk Theory" where he portrays Adam, an aspiring recording artist. Actually he is playing Sean in 90210 the spinoff. Josh Henderson has recently signed on to star in the pilot of TNT's new ''Dallas ''series. He will portray John Ross Ewing III, son of infamous JR Ewing (Role to be reprised by Larry Hagman) and alcoholic Sue Ellen Ewing (also to be reprised by Linda Gray). It has been confirmed also that Jesse Metcalf will be playing Christopher Ewing, John Ross's cousin. Henderson and Metcalf will be bringing the epic power struggle for Ewing Oil to a new generation of television viewers. Career Henderson has starred or appeared in the following: *Maybe It's Me *One on One *Over There *Step Up *Broken Bridges *Desperate Housewives *90210 *The Jerk Theory Category:Supporting Cast